KnightFall
by VegaKeep
Summary: Is Xander dead? Tara refuses to believe so.
1. You can't love a ghost

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Joss, Blizzard owns the rest.  
Category: It's a surprise.  
Spoilers: If you've played the games, you know what's up.  
Feedback: Would be nice.  
  
KnightFall  
VegaKeep  
Sunnydale, 2004  
  
Willow was aroused from her sleep as she heard activity coming from the kitchen. She looked to her side and saw that Spike was sleeping like a baby in a patterned rhythm. It was amazing that it had been nearly a year since William had become a human again.   
  
"Just fight a Mohra demon to a standstill while mixing your blood cures all," she thought half sarcastically. Careful not to wake him up, Willow got out of bed and glanced at the clock.   
  
It was 5:14AM. Willow then headed towards the kitchen of Xander's apartment. Xander's apartment, now there was a contradiction since Xander had been dead for almost three years now.   
  
After his death, Willow and Tara just took over the rent. She found Tara in the kitchen making some coffee and eggs. "Same dream" Willow asked. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Yeah" she said, "it keeps playing in my head. Glory and her thugs kidnap Xander and me as we're returning from our first date with Dawn so full of life. The spell that Glory was casting to possess Dawn's powers. Xander disrupting it, and eldritch energy erupting from Dawn causing a rift to appear that is so powerful that it tears at the fabric of reality itself."   
  
Her voice was choking as she fought the sobs, and her voice dropped to a whisper   
  
"Glory saying that the only way the rift could close is if someone goes through it. Then she just magic's away. His lips pressing against mine, as if he was saying goodbye, then diving through the rapidly expanding portal. The portal slamming shut signaling that I've lost him just when I've found him."   
  
Tara could no longer hold it back as she burst into tears, throwing her arms around Willow as she sobbed uncontrollably in grief.  
  
"You love him don't you" Willow whispered.  
  
"Yes…I do love him," she said. "He was such a sweetie with me, making me feel special again after we broke up. He made me realize what I was missing with the opposite sex."  
  
"Tara," Willow exasperated "you have to move on. It's been three years. You sleep in his room. Sometimes you wear his clothes! You can't love a ghost Tara, you have to move on."  
  
"Spike was dead" Tara pointed out.  
  
"Yes he was, but now he's with me while Xander is still dead."  



	2. A Beast of Great Evil

-Not even the sun can banish the phantoms of our land. Nevertheless, we huddle in the darkness and pray for dawn…  
  
There was a silhouette of a sword embedded in a hill surrounded by a dark, forbidding forest in a dusk sky. Modest wooden shack homes were surrounded by mist, the wind playing with the window shutters that creaked open and slammed shut. An enigmatic raven or crow squawked its raucous call as it landed on a rotting corpse, pecking at it until it had an eyeball in its hungry beak.  
  
Then the silhouette of the sword in the hill is seen a little closer. The window shutters of a house continue to creak open and slam shut, and at the open doorway, as if looking from inside the house stands the silhouette of a warrior with sword and mail. The warrior wavers in shock as he or she looks at the fresh corpse cluttered in a corner of the dwelling.  
  
Once again the silhouette of the sword in the hill is seen, but closer. A gnarled tree surrounded on all sides by mist is next seen, with more bodies seen swinging by the wind from the nooses on their necks. Another armored warrior enters a home, helm removed. Half of his facial features still in the shadows as he surveys what there is to be surveyed with no hint of emotion.  
  
Again the silhouette of the sword in the hill is seen, very close you could touch it now. Then in what appears to be a dungeon, manacles hold a dangling arm while somewhere else a sarcophagus opens. From the sarcophagus purple eldritch power pulsates from within. From inside a home, in the darkness two pairs of red eyes are seen giving hint that something is inside.  
  
Once again we return to the sword, which now begins to glow with magic, and erupts with its power. Somewhere else, a heavily armored warrior turns around, a look of horror on his face. The sarcophagus explodes with its power. The light glinting of a sword gives it life as it attacks its unseen threat. Another warrior turns around; sword slashing at shadows in a great arc, missing a fiend with a goat's head on a man's body. Then a horned monster raises its arm to attack the warriors unguarded back. A corridor is ran through by a hunter straight into another warrior who braces for the attack. A small beast with spines on its back stalks down the corridor, then a bloated monster, face in the shadows.  
  
Then it is seen. A beast of great evil with yellow eyes and red hide. Great spikes protrude from its back and rams horns poke out form his head and jaw sides. From it's maw comes a great unearthly roar as the beast's head sways in and out of the shadows.   
  
It was then that Anya woke up from her sleep, her forehead drenched in sweat as she remembered. Remembered her past, her hometown and its sad story.   
Of how Xander was just like its tragic savior.   
The Hero of Tristram.  



	3. Who Is This?

Los Angeles  
Pryce Residence  
  
Wesley was leaping with joy. He was going to be a father. So far his life had taken a wonderful turn. Business was doing fine, he was married with a beautiful wife who also happened to be a watcher, and right now she was coming at him holding a picture frame and a look of disbelief on her face.   
  
"Is there a problem love?"   
  
"Wesley, who is this?" she asked, indicating the picture.   
  
It was a portrait of the Scooby Gang during Graduation, an hour before the battle. Buffy Summers, Cordelia Chase, Rupert Giles, Oz, himself, and…Xander.   
  
His wife was pointing at Xander. Dead nearly three years now. Now there was someone he had forgotten.   
  
"His name was Xander, Lilah. He was a very good friend of ours." Friend, he never really thought of Xander as a friend. But then both were nearly the same. Both were thought as being nothing more than nuisances when it came to slaying.   
  
Lilah just stared at him before she spun around on her heels and retreated into their apartment's study. Wesley began to wonder if the job's pressure had finally gotten to his wife but then again what pressure? Faith wasn't due to be released for two more years. Lilah finally returned carrying a heavy, ancient looking tome that she let fall onto the kitchen table.  
  
"As you well know, I took with me many important files when Lindsey ordered my "termination." Among them was this book that belonged to the Knights of Byzantium."  
  
"But what does this have to do with Xander?" Wesley stated.  
  
"Before they were known as the Knights of Byzantium, they were known as the Order of Light. The religion they practiced was Zakarum. It was a variation of Judeo-Christianity but with no acknowledgment of Christ. There were no sinners and infidels. It was just Light versus Dark, good against evil.   
  
According to this there were two kingdoms called Khanduras and Westmarch that went to war with each other and both were destroyed. As a result, the remains were easily annexed into other empires.   
  
The Order of Light was primarily an army of Paladins that served Westmarch, which was the Western Center of Zakarum. Westmarch was destroyed by a being that the populace called "The Wanderer."   
  
The Paladins made these sketches of "The Wanderer." Lilah then handed Wesley the book opened to the page containing sketches of the Wanderer.   
  
Wesley was dumbfounded. Except for the missing hair, the Wanderer looked exactly like him. Like Alexander Harris.   
  
"What are you going to do Lilah?"  
  
"First I'm going to inform the Council darling. They need to know about this."  
  
"But that means they'll be coming here to investigate" Wesley protested.  
  
"I know how much you dislike them, but this is very serious. The Council should have more information on the Wanderer. According to legend, he was a very powerful demon. More powerful then Glorificus if these accounts are accurate."  
  
Wesley relented. Rupert had told him about the goddess Glorificus, and if Xander was the Wanderer, what did he want? His thoughts were interrupted as Lilah was making her call.  
  
"Yes this is Lilah Pryce, I would like to speak to Quentin Travers please. Yes, it is urgent."  



	4. Tell us everything you can.

Sunnydale 2004  
"The Magic Shop"  
  
"What does the Council want this time?" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Buffy, they did not tell me what they wanted. They only said that your friends were to be present when they arrived today" Giles responded.  
  
Upon hearing that the Council was arriving, Anya froze. "The Council is coming here!? Today!?. When?!"  
  
"Ahn, I'm sure it has nothing to do with you" Jonathan spoke.  
  
"That's easy for you to say. You weren't a former demon."  
  
"No, but I'm in love with one" he said smiling, gesturing to her for a kiss, but just before they could press lips, the store's door bell chimed as Travers, the Pryce's, and four more watchers entered.  
  
"Okay, you're here now. Now what's the crisis?" Buffy said.  
  
"Ms. Summers," Travers said as he began to open a briefcase, "It seems either that you did not tell us everything about your friend or he chose not to be truthful with you. We need you and your companions to tell us everything you can about this boy" he finished saying as he removed Wesley's group portrait and indicated Xander.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's just Xander. He was just a friend of ours," Buffy said shocked.  
  
"There is far more to him then you think Ms. Summers" Travers inquisitively said.  
  
"Hold on there. Are you trying to say that Droopy had some sort of powers?" Spike suggested.  
  
Travers nodded.  
  
Tara just continued to look at the picture of Xander, oblivious to everything around her while she fought back tears. It's just that he looked so..Distinct. So…Xandry in that graduation outfit with that heartwarming smile. But was broken from her trance by Willow.  
  
"That's impossible," Willow said.   
  
"Yeah," Buffy said, "he was just Xander. He had nothing to contribute with."  
  
"But he was a Hurricane in bed" Anya said in a helpful tone, leading to stares from the entire assembled body, embarrassment from Jonathan, and disgust from Giles and Dawn.  
  
Before anyone else could say something, Tara slammed her fist on the table, earning silence in her wake.   
  
"You're all wrong," she shouted. "He was the pillar of our group. He survived for nearly five years on the Hellmouth with only his wits and luck."   
  
Tara looked at Buffy like a judge ready to pass judgment.   
  
"Who resuscitate you when the Master rose? Who made it possible for you to defeat the Judge? Who inspired you after Sunday beat you? Who nearly died rescuing you and Riley during the frat party?" Buffy looked at her with shock then tilted her head down in shame as she realized it was all true.   
  
"What seems to be the problem Mr. Travers?" Tara asked politely, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"We have reason to believe that this Xander may have been or could still be the Wanderer."  
  
"Who is and why do you think that he is this Wanderer?" Giles asked.  
  
It was then that Lilah took the chance to speak. "It is unknown who or what the Wanderer is or was. All that's known is speculation that he may have been a demon with power that rivals or surpasses Glory. What is known is that he was responsible for laying waste to the Kingdom of Westmarch and rumors that he killed a Slayer in a village. It was this battle that destroyed a village called Tristram."  
  
No one except Jonathan noticed Anya's surprised expression.  
  
"Hold on there. A Slayer was involved?" Buffy asked, interested.  
  
"Yes, the last Slayer before the Watchers took the task to train the Slayers" Travers said.  
  
The entire Scooby Gang became silent, until Buffy broke it. "What else do you know?" she demanded. If this Wanderer killed a Slayer, she had to know. It was possible he or it would come after her.  
  
Travers answered Buffy's question. "We have here two tomes. One belonged to your old friends, the Knights of Byzantium. This contains information about the Wanderer's treks in Europe as well as pictures of him.   
  
The second is a small account of the Wanderer which was written years later by the Council's founder, Hadrian Cain."   
  
Before anything else could be said, Anya's anguished cry of "OH GOD IT CAN'T BE!" caused everyone to look at her.   
  
Tears were running down from her eyes, and she kept repeating "It can't be him. It can't be him."  
  
"What's wrong love?" Jonathan asked.  
  
Ignoring her husbands concern she asked Travers "Was Hadrian's father named Deckard Cain?"  
  
"Yes," he answered shocked; "how did you know that? No one except the senior members know that."  
  
"I was born in Tristram" Anya said, "and Deckard Cain was the storyteller."  
  



	5. The Black King

London, England 2004   
The Council of Watchers Archives  
Two Days Later.  
  
For once in her life Anya hated the attention she was receiving. Ever since she mentioned that she was from Tristram the Council was all over her with questions about her life in Tristram and especially on her relationship with Xander.   
  
Anya hated it.   
  
The Council was asking the near impossible. The memories, both painful and of joy didn't come to her when she wanted them to appear. While the Watchers went to retrieve the book by Hadrian Cain, Anya began to tell her life story to the Scoobies.  
  
Of course all of them except for Jonathan were not interested in hearing about her early life. They only wanted the important facts that involved Xander.  
  
"Okay" Anya said disappointed that they weren't interested in hearing about her.  
"In 876, a stranger arrived in Tristram. I was Fourteen at the time and doing what I could to help my family get by. My parents were bakers, which tells you why that carrot cake I made was….Okay" she said when the Scoobies glared at her.  
  
"Like I said, my parents were bakers, and me and my brother took jobs at the local tavern. I was one of the two barmaids in that place. My brother Wirt was the stableboy.   
  
The night he appeared was one of my stranger days. He was wearing the strangest clothes I had ever seen before in my life with at least three days worth of beard.   
  
When he asked Gillian, the other barmaid who was also my best friend for water it was in the strangest accent I had ever heard. For some reason, when he looked at me, nothing but pain and anger was seen in his eyes. I just went back to work.   
  
The entire night he spent talking to the tavern's owner, Ogden. I don't know what it was over but what I do know is that the stranger decided to settle there. No one seemed to mind him. I mean why shouldn't they.   
  
He was young, attractive, and an excellent carpenter. The work he did may not have been works of art but they were well built to last. He was so gifted in his trade that our king, Leoric actually requested him to work on his furniture. It was a nice time, but then it all got shot to Hell.  
  
Leoric was a good and very holy man. But for some reason he started to become a tyrant. He ordered the execution of anyone that disagreed with him, and had his soldiers bully the people in the towns he ruled. It came as no surprise to anyone when people began to call him the Black King.   
  
Then Leoric declared a state of war between Khanduras and Westmarch on grounds that they were planing an invasion. The Stranger was one of the first troops to the front lines to fight in a hopeless war."  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt memory lane, but we have the book now" Travers said from behind the Scoobies. Along with him was a score of Watchers.   
  
"When he formed the Council, Hadrian Cain was the only one who could read this language. It is one that I have never seen before in any other culture" the Head Archivist, Thompson declared.   
  
"Cain was going to translate this book for us but he was killed by a demon that from its illustrations, I have never seen before." The picture should a large demon with small spikes in its back, and discharging electricity from its hand.   
  
"The book appears to be written in Latin but it just does not make sense. However, the word Tristram is obvious."  
  
Curious, Anya just grabbed it and read the first lines of the book.  
  
"No wonder you can't read it. It's Horadric."  
  
"What does that mean"  
  
"It's a dead language. It was spoken by a group of magic users that are extinct."  
  
"And how is it that you can speak it?" Thompson spoke, already annoyed with the ex-demon like everyone else.   
  
"When I became a demon, I learned it. The Horadrim were the only magi that the demons truly feared. It's a good idea to know what spell the mage is casting beforehand. I mean, how would you like to be a bound servant? Being told to cut someone's toenails doesn't fit my idea of an exciting evening. I can teach you to translate this if you want?"  
  
Despite Anya's help in translating the book, not much information was uncovered. The book just told of how many adventurers and would be heroes descended into the monastery where Leoric lived following his death. The facts in the book were sketchy but pieced with what Anya was able to remember they were able to piece together what had happened.  
  
Leoric's son Albrecht had disappeared. In his madness Leoric ordered executions, blaming the townspeople for his disappearance. Among those that were put to death were Anya's parents. Never before had she felt so helpless in her life, watching the soldiers behead her mother and father. It was only days later that the bulk of Leoric's shattered army returned. After hearing of the atrocities that had occurred the captain of the Leoric's knights, Lachdanan confronted Leoric. He demanded to know why he did what he did. A fight broke out and in the end, the Black King was dying, but not before he cursed Tristram.  
  
Following Leoric's curse, the monsters came from the monastery. Lazarus, the Archbishop whipped the villagers into a frenzied mob over holy retribution and they descended into the monastery. Very few survived that disaster. For a while Tristram laid in fear until a group of adventurers finally succeeded in clearing out the dungeons. One of the survivors of that quest then became the Wanderer. How and why was unknown.  
  
"Anya. Where is Tristram?" Buffy finally demanded.  
  
"It's in the countryside near a river that's so small it doesn't appear on the maps."  
  
"Anya, where?"  
  
"Somewhere near France. Why?"  
  
"The only clue we have to this Wanderer is Tristram. You're the only one who knows about this place so you need to take us there."  
  
"I can't. Please, I wouldn't be able to stand it. The memories, the horrors."   
  
"Anya, please" Tara pleaded. She had to know if there was even a remote chance that her Xander had survived, even if he was dead for 1200 years.  
  
Anya just looked at Tara. Something was wrong with her. Sure she had been friends with Xander, and was the last to see him alive but why was she so emotional? A thought creped into her head but discredited just as quickly. Nah, she doesn't swing that way. Sometimes she couldn't understand being human again.


	6. Xander

"Tara, I think we should start seeing other people," she said quietly.  
  
"What are you saying? Is it because Oz was killed by the Initiative?"  
  
"Yes….No. I mean, it's..it's" Willow stammered.   
  
"It's Spike isn't it? You're leaving everything we had for a vampire that acts like a fluffy bunny?" A tear started to flow down her eye.  
  
"Tara, let me explain," but she never did get the chance. She just ran out of the dorm room with Willow yelling for her to stop, but she just kept running.  
  
  
She didn't know how long she ran, only that when she did finally stop she was had no idea where she was. Even though she knew that being out alone in Sunnydale at night wasn't the safest action in existence, somehow it didn't matter to her. The only thing that played in her head like a broken record was Willow's betrayal. It just numbed her, impeding her safety instincts. The only thing she felt that would drive the pain away was what her family did. Get drunk.  
  
Who knew how much time had passed since she started downing the liquor but as she thought about it, why should she care? The world had just ended for her and she doubted she could find anyone like Willow.   
  
She was funny; not like Xander but still. Then there was her confidence in spell casting along with her determination in helping her friends. It made her…a good person, the kind that you wanted to be with.   
  
She was also a cat person so that was a great bonus. Then that she started to cry again. Who was she kidding? Drinking wouldn't have her forget Willow. She looked at the bartender and asked him for more, not noticing her slurred speech.  
  
"Look miss, I think you've had more then enough. Let me to get you a cab?"  
  
"No" she said grabbing his shirt collar. "Give. Me. Another. Round."   
  
The bartender was unable to do anything, his thoughts racing on what to do.  
  
"Letting a blonde beat up on you again. I'm telling you Willie, you are a masochist." A voice cried out. Tara let go of Willie and turned around to the new player.  
  
"Stow it Harris" Willie wheezed. Tara's vision was a little blurry but she was able to make out dark hair and the name Harris started ringing bells in her head.  
  
"Xander?" she asked curious as to why he was here.  
  
"Tara? What are you doing in a place like this?" he said ignoring Willies frown.  
  
"Willow dumped me for Spike so I'm drinking to their happiness" she said trying not to cry. She then went back to trying to get Willie to give her more liquor.   
  
Xander's smile dropped completely saying "How long has she been like this?" to Willie.  
  
"Bout an hour forty-five."  
  
Xander then gently took Tara's hand, causing her to flinch. "Come on Tara, I'm taking you home."  
  
"No" she stated while trying not to cry. "Willow will be there."  
  
"Then you can sleep at my place," he said. "You can even use Mr. Cuddles" he finished a little nervously considering what the crowd consisted of in this place.  
  
"Xander, I've already told you," she said slapping him in the face. "I want to stay here." Half the bar immediately erupted in laughter, and Willie was smirking at Xander.  
  
"Gee Harris, letting another women mistreat you. Who's the masochist now?"  
  
"Come on Tara" he said ignoring Willies comment.   
  
"I already told you I don't want to" she yelled at him while attempting to slap him again.  
  
Xander however anticipated her to attempt this action again so he caught her hand with one of his hands and gripped it. Before Tara react Xander pulled her to him into a bear hug, pinning her arms with his. As she kicked and screamed while attempting to break free Xander began to drag her out of the bar and into his car.  
  
Tara eventually quieted down before they arrived at Xander's apartment once she realized she had nowhere to go. Might as well ride with Xander. Besides, he was cute…hello, where did that come from? As she sat pondering the origin of that thought more deeply in her at the moment light head, they arrived at Xander's apartment complex. He quickly got out of his and ran around to open the passenger side for Tara like the gentleman he was. She gave him a half-smile and rose from her seat, only she found herself unable to leave the seat. She was at loss for why. She looked at Xander in a puzzled manner, but her expression turned to fear as Xander's hands moved down to her. She closed her eyes and tensed for whatever he would do to her, but she opened them when she heard a >click<.   
  
She opened her eyes and saw that Xander had unfastened her seatbelt. Then taking her hand he lifted her out of the seat and into the complex.  
  
After a short time of fumbling for the keys while making sure that Tara didn't collapse, he managed to get his keys into the lock, open the door and lead her inside. He led her to the couch and once he settled her there he headed for the kitchen to get her some snacks. That should cheer her up.  
  
A few moments later he returned with Hostess and saw the couch vacant. What was followed was the doorknob being fumbled with and when he turned to see he saw Tara trying to open the door to leave the dwelling. He threw the pastries on the couch and ran to her just as she finally opened the door. Before the door could be fully swung open Xander used his hand to prevent the door from being opened further. He already had her routine down so he wrapped his arms around her in a protective hold and bent his head down, his lips touching hers. If he was going to get slapped, he might as well do it with class.   
  
After a very short while of waiting her to do something, she surprised him when she deployed her tongue into his mouth.   
  
Funny, he thought. I thought she played for the other team.   
  
But it was then that her kiss became more savage, more ecstatic. She then started to rip his shirt off of him leaving him stunned.   
  
Anya was never this aggressive he thought.  
  
He then noticed that he was a little cold and saw why with good reason. Tara was already on her knees, slipping his pants off, leaving him in his boxers. Once his trousers hit the ground she got back up, kissing him more savagely then before, her hands on the side of his face and his chest, a little pleasurable moan escaping her.   
  
But her moaning turned to a mixture of gasping and deep moaning as Xander's hands made their way below her skirt and grabbed her ass, making her shot one of her legs up, nearly kneeing Xander in the stomach. She then re-locked her lips with his, then heard her name being called.  
  
"Tara. Tara are you okay?" It was Dawn. She looked at the open doorway and saw Dawn with a neutral expression on her face as she saw her and Xander half-naked.  
  
"Tara are you okay?" Dawn asked again. She closed her eyes, hoping this was a dream. When she opened her eyes again she saw Dawn looking at her in puzzlement.   
  
"Tara, are you okay?"  
  
"Um hu" she murmured.  
  
"You sure? You look a little red."  
  
"Oh..just a naked in school dream" she said.  
  
"Oh. I hate those. I always lose my dignity before I wake up. By the way, just so you know were about two hours away from the Talsande River. Well Anya seems to think so."  
  
Tara got a scary thought in her head. "She isn't…driving, is she?"  
  
"No. We don't want to attract more then enough attention."  
  
"Good idea. Dawn, could you please wake me up when we get there?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
As Tara slowly drifted back to sleep, she remembered Dawn's words of losing her dignity. Well, Tara thought remembering that night. At least you didn't lose your favorite pair of panties. Then she got redder as those words sunk in.  
  



	7. Tristram

The Ruins of Tristram  
  
When the group finally arrived to the site Anya had indicated, there was no evidence that a village had existed there except for a stone well and a few stones that lied nearby.   
  
Dawn eagerly helped her sister in doing "Scooby Business." Buffy had finally relented in getting her sister involved and was given Xander's old "post". However that didn't leave her helpless. She knew some magic thanks to Willow, Tara, and Amy. She didn't know anything real big but just enough to escape a situation. The Firepuff spell had saved her life multiple times. Granted it couldn't kill the vampires, but it still it did give them severe burns with long exposure.  
  
Anya just looked at what had once been her home. If it weren't for Jonathan holding her, she would have been a zombie. She just stood there, looking where her house had once stood. Her brown eyes gazing at the site as if willing for the home to rebuild itself.  
  
Jonathan had no idea on how to comfort his wife. He just held her weeping head to his chest, holding her as she just cried.  
  
Tara and Dawn searched the ruins of the once proud town. Dawn looking for anything out of the ordinary while Tara just closed her eyes and felt for her Xander. She was able to pick up a faint trace of him, but it was distorted. She couldn't figure out what it was but it felt….evil.  
  
The aura was radiating from the north. Against her better judgment she headed for the direction she felt with Dawn in tow. However unbeknownst to Tara, Dawn stopped along the path as she noticed something on the ground.  
  
It was partially covered by the foliage and appeared to be rotting wood. She bent down and carefully picked it up to see what it was. It was a peg leg. Rising to her full height Dawn turned around crying out "BUFFY" while holding the peg leg in her hand high like a banner. "Look what I found."  
  
"Looking at her younger sister and what she found, the Slayer disregarded the object as irrelevant. Just a false alarm on part of her baby sister. She was about to yell at Dawn to tell her to not waste her time when she saw Anya running the fastest she had ever seen her run at Dawn. Thinking that Anya had snapped she ran there as well to protect her sister. Arriving at where her sister was she saw Anya just yank the peg leggy looking object from her sister's hands.   
  
Dawn's reaction was an outraged "Hey" and appeared to really give the ex-demon the soundest lecture she ever had when she noticed Anya clutching the peg leg very tightly to her chest and lightly sobbing. This scene just left the Summer's sisters at loss for words. Dawn the most awkward when Anya looked at her pleading.  
"Where did you find this?"  
Dawn just pointed at the shrubs where she found it.  
Anya then gently placed the peg leg down and started pushing aside the shrubbery. When Jonathan arrived he also helped his distraught wife, as did Buffy until they found the skeleton.  
  
The skeleton that they found appeared have belonged to a fourteen-year-old boy and was missing its left leg at the knee. Buffy reverted to big sister mode and tried to shelter Dawn but realized it was pointless.  
"Who was it?" Dawn asked quietly.  
"My brother. Wirt."  
  
  
Tara was completely oblivious to the scene that was playing between the Summer's girls and Anya. She continued making her way to a large group of ruins. Looking at them it appeared as if some powerful force caused the structure to collapse rather then time. It couldn't have been toppled during the World Wars that were fought here. Where were the craters?   
  
The closer Tara got to the ruins the stronger the evil presence seemed to get, almost overwhelming her. She looked at silver band on her finger with Xander's name. Looking at the ring gave her the strength to push forward. Walking through the ruins, she discovered stones that were black from fire. But there were some that looked as if they melted.  
  
Where the melted stones were was where the evil radiated the most with an overwhelming stench. The stench of death. A voice rang through her head, telling her to run.   
Run before it's too late it screamed.  
But she just stood there, petrified.  
Then she heard it. The pitter-patter of feet on stone, and it was coming from behind her.  
She grew tense and her voice cry for help perished in her throat. She listened to the footsteps as they came closer.  
She looked down on the ground; a shadow growing on the floor as unknown terror came closer.  
  
>Pitter-patter<  
  
The fear continued to course through her body, then the fiend struck. Tara felt hands press onto her sides, causing her to jump with a squeal of terror. When she turned around she saw a grinning Dawn.  
"Dawn, you terrified me."  
"Cool" she proclaimed "I finally scared Tara."  
Before Tara could respond Buffy cried out "Dawn, stop sneaking up on people."  
Looking at Tara Dawn muttered "What a grouch."  
  
To her surprise Tara began to giggle but stopped abruptly on hearing Dawn say, "Do you feel it?"  
  
Tara nodded, asking, "What do you feel?"  
  
"Cold, pain, evil" she said as she moved towards the heart of darkness. But the festering presence caused Dawn to collapse. However as she fell, Dawn managed to grab hold of some of the stone structure for support. Unfortunately for her, the section she grabbed hold of was crumbling so they broke off from the structure.   
  
As Dawn picked herself up from the floor, cursing she noticed Tara starring behind her. She looked back, expecting to see a monster or an angry Buffy and Giles. Instead she saw stairs that led down.  
  



	8. Who dies next?

The Princess could do nothing but hang by her wrists from the chains that hung from the ceiling. She dared not open her eyes for once she did her nightmare would begin again. She began to cry again as she asked to whatever gods she worshipped why? Why did this happen? It was then that she heard the clanging of steel and death howls. She immediately opened her eyes and looked down on the battle that played out in the castle courtyard.   
  
What she saw disgusted her. Instead of the dashing and handsome noble Prince there was uncouth savage. Most of the barbarian's body was covered with crimson and was becoming more matted with every swing of his blade. She had heard of these savages, men who cared not for their lives. Only for their battle rage, sated with blood was their concern.   
  
"Who dies next?" he snarled as the last guard fell like a stone, blood oozing from his smashed skull. As if answering his question two skeletons arose from the ground and the pile of snakes that writhed on the thrones rose, forming the Monster. The skeletons surrounded the barbarian, intending to cut him down from both sides but the stubborn barbarian refused to die. Rather, he swung his sword in both his hands in an arc as he turned and brought it down on the skull of one his attackers, cleaving it in half.  
  
Unfortunately the strike left him slightly overextended. Seizing the opportunity, the remaining skeleton swung at the barbarian, leaving a great gash from his right shoulder to his side. Wincing at the pain, the barbarian's face contorted to anger. With the war cry of his tribe, the warrior slashed with his sword at the skeleton, severing the sword arm. The barbarian then picked up the undead bones and threw them against the castle walls where they shattered like a ripe melon is smashed with a foot.  
  
Turning to the throne, he looked at his foe, the Monster. He was a huge man, with Scarlet Armor and a heavy axe. A horned helmet obscured his face save for his red eyes. The barbarian looked at his opponent, trying to discover a weakness he could exploit. The giant swung his axe at the barbarian's head, seeking to cleave it off but the barbarian ducked. The axe whistled above his head, slicing off locks of hair.  
  
The barbarian rose to his feet and pivoted and clutching his sword with both hands brought it down in a chop on the giant's right shoulder, cutting through bone and mail. Blood and gore dripped from his sword as the giant bellowed in pain and dropped his axe, clutching his shoulder in pain.  
  
Before the barbarian could strike at him again, the giant swung with his left fist catching the barbarian in the jaw. As the barbarian collapsed to the floor momentarily the giant gripped its axe with one hand and swung it down at the barbarian's torso. But instead of meeting flesh and bone the axe clanged with the barbarian's savage sword.  
  
The giant in turn lifted his foot; intending to crush this nuisance like an insect but the barbarian moved like a cat and rolled out of danger while he swung his sword at the giant's leg, severing a tendon. The barbarian continued rolling away from the giant and got to his feet. Gripping the sword handle so the blade faced down he ran towards the giant and swung his hand in an upward stroke, cutting through the giant's armor and leaving a red crevasse on his chest, then brought his sword back down in an attempt for the giant's throat.  
  
The giant had the fortune to sidestep and bring his fist down on the barbarian's head. But hardheads are a trait that all barbarians have so to the Princess's surprise the barbarian rose somewhat groggily from the floor rather then have a smashed skull like his previous opponents.  
  
Rather then reel in surprise the giant lifted his hand; the fist glowing yellow, and fell to one knee while slamming his fist to the ground. The yellow energy moved towards the savage so fast that there was no way the barbarian was able to dodge the energy.  
  
The impact knocked the barbarian off his feet and this time he didn't rise. The Princess was glad he didn't win for that was a right reserved for her Prince but at the same time saw her hopes of being rescued destroyed. The giant turned his gaze towards her. As he hefted his axe to his unwounded shoulder he began to laugh at her.  
  
"Did you really believe that naked savage would defeat me?" he said in a hollow voice.  
  
Before the Princess could respond the giant grunted in pain. Looking down he saw a bloody sword had cut through the back of his leg. Hearing movement in front of him the giant looked back up only to see two fists held together right before they hit him, causing him to lose his grip on the axe which flew into the air. The giant went down on his back and as he tried to get up realized he couldn't. The savage had severed his hamstrings. Thousands of torture methods ran through his mind for the barbarian when he remembered the axe. Looking up he saw the axe falling down towards him. Just as the thought registered to him to catch the axe it was far too late. The axe fell on his chest, blood splashing from his chest. The giant's arm grabbed the axe's handle, trying to remove it. But his hand was getting weaker, and then it finally fell to the floor.  
  
"Get me down from here" the Princess demanded. Looking up at her the barbarian nodded while smiling. He moved to where her chain was moored. The barbarian carefully detached the chain from the hook and let her down while he moved under her. When she was finally under him at a minimal height he let the chain go.  
  
The Princess gave out a little shriek from the sudden lack of gravity but herself caught in the barbarian's arms, and it wasn't that bad either. His arms were like stone pillars. Strong and well shaped. She looked into his dark eyes and for a moment felt some sort of exchange occur. Then for some reason she was swung around by the barbarian and saw her father, the king.  
  
"Thank you barbarian" her father said, "for rescuing my daughter and recovering my throne."  
The barbarian just looked at her father as he still held her.   
  
"I've told you before, my name is Xander," the barbarian said trying to contain his patience.  
  
"Well bar…Xander, I thank you for what you have done. As per our agreement, you shall receive One thousand pieces of gold." The king snapped his fingers and a servant brought forth a sack of gold. Xander put the Princess down and bent down to retrieve the bag. As he did that the Princess ran to her father and embraced him.   
  
Xander was beginning to walk away when he heard the king yell out "Please stop."  
Excepting treachery, Xander turned around, expecting to see the king's guards rushing him. Instead they had made way for him to the king. "Please" the king requested, "wait." Xander relaxed a little, which the king took as a sign to proceed. "Surely a thousand pieces of gold is but little compensation for your time. Please, stay with us as a guest, enjoying my hospitality."  
  
The Princess looked at the barbarian, smiling like a cat that has cornered a mouse. "Please stay" she said. "I can make you a very happy man" she finished in a pleading voice.  
  
The barbarian was at loss for words. There was plenty of sincerity in her voice. He opened his mouth to speak, when a damnable screech rang through the castle. The king, the princess, the barbarian, the guards, everyone placed their hands to their ears. The Princess collapsed to the floor with her barbarian holding her, and when she looked at him she saw him gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn Summers woke from her dream disappointed rather then scared. Xander didn't give her his answer. She wondered what had caused the loud screech when she noticed Tara struggling with the tent's zipper. She looked at her wristwatch. "Tara, its 3:21 in the morning."  
  
Tara almost jumped at hearing Dawn suddenly speak to her. Dawn realized that something was going on if Tara was…jumpy. "What are you doing and don't try and lie to me" she said in a commanding voice.  
  
"Going out for a midnight stroll?" she said with a half-hearted laugh.  
  
"Uh huh" Dawn agreed sarcastically. "Come on. What are you really doing? Remember how you told me that if you were going to be my teacher I had to trust you? Well this isn't helping."  
  
Tara just looked at Dawn. If she didn't tell her the truth, chances are she would wake up the other Scoobies. Sighing in resignation she relented. "I'm going down" she said, while covering the silver ring on her right ring finger.  
  
"Down the stairs into that…that…that Heart of Darkness?"  
  
Tara nodded, "I'm not waiting till morning for Buffy so we can go down. I need to know."   
  
"Well I'm afraid I can't let you do that Tara" Dawn responded with mischief in her eyes. "At least not alone."  
  
Tara looked at her student, understanding the meaning. Dawn wouldn't let her go down alone. "How fast can you be ready?"  
  
"Give me five minutes."  
  
Tara nodded and exited the tent waiting outside for Dawn. Only the stars and moon illuminated the sky. She looked at the silver ring on her right hand, turning it so that the writing on it faced up with the palm of her hand rather then down. She looked at the letters, which said "Xander" on it. She would not cry she told her self. She would not cry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Note: Sorry about the time it took, but I've had some Writer's Block, as well as class work and regular work. BTW, anyone care to guess where Dawn's dream is inspired from? 


	9. Interlude:Who summoned me?

Los Angeles 2004  
One of the offices in the Wolfram and Hart Building.  
  
Latin. It is the language of the Romans and of the Catholic Church. Of course when the lawyers of Wolfram and Hart speak it, it is for the purpose of magic.  
  
"Are you sure this is wise? I mean it's already failed before and I don't think the Senior Partners would like it if we lost another of their best warriors."  
  
"Lindsey, Lindsey. Are you telling me that you have no faith in the Senior Partners?"  
  
"No, it's just that after Vocah, I seriously doubt they'd allow us to have another of their warriors help us."  
  
"Your vampire has become too much of a liability now. Shutting down all of our Homeless Shelters was the last straw. Because of that we can no longer keep one of the Senior Partners satisfied."  
  
"But sir…"  
  
"Before that you allowed Ms. Morgan to escape alive with many important documents. Most which pertained to the incidents that Angel is disrupting."  
  
"It wasn't my fault."  
  
"Really?! Just like your failure to capture the Key from that Hell God and the Slayer? What's wrong Lindsey? Didn't think we would need a God in our pocket? No Lindsey, we are summoning a professional."  
  
"May I ask who?"  
  
"Of course you may. His name is Dread Blade the UnHoly."  
  
"Should I have heard of him?"  
  
"No. But he is very well known in the other realms. From what we have managed to uncover about him, during a battle in Heaven he gave Jesus a scar on his face."  
  
"Hold on hold on. He's fought Jesus? The Son of God Jesus."  
  
Nathan nodded.  
  
"Now I've heard everything."  
  
Before either could continue the conversation a hollow, metallic voice interrupted them saying "You doubt me?"  
  
Both men whirled around and came face to face with a tall armored figure. From head to toe he was encased in spiked black armor. A four-horned helmet covered his head from which glowing red eyes illuminated. In both hands was a heavy jagged sword that radiated the darkest magic.  
  
"I led my master's forces against the gates of Heaven, cutting our way through the thrice damned Angels. In the battlefield I sought Tyrael, aye even Hadrial would suffice as an offering to my masters. Instead l came across the Son of God, pleading with us to lower our weapons and be forgiven for our sins, as we would be accepted as brothers for seeing the error of our ways. I swung Shadowfang across his face leaving him a reminder of me. I left him a whimpering weakling. Now, who summoned me?"  
  
Lindsey and Nathan pointed to the red and black cloaked Warlock. Dread Blade then walked to the Warlock, his heavy armor making not a sound. Upon reaching the Warlock, Dread Blade quickly drew his sword and cut the Warlock in half from shoulder to thigh. Blood and gore spilled onto the floor. "Now you serve me."  
  
"We serve you?! It is you who is supposed to serve us," Nathan said surprised by the demon's audacity.  
  
"You are the servants of my masters. I am compelled to serve my masters. There is no magic in existence that will sever the spells that will have me serve you instead of them. Besides, do you really believe your puny magic's can override my masters?"  
  
"We'll just see about that," Nathan said gesturing to the two twin women that were against the wall. The twin women immediately moved from the wall and stride to Dread Blade. They came to a stop a yard before him and just stared at him. Dread Blade was baffled by their behavior, but then he realized why.   
  
Underneath his helm, he just smiled.  
  
For three minutes they stood in place, neither moving when suddenly both women collapsed. One with blood running down her nose and the other clutching her head as she screamed in agony. One of the Security Guards ran to the telepaths. The one that screamed in agony was now babbling incoherently about the "horrors" while the one that was bleeding from her nose lay dead.  
  
"Seek not to enter what was never meant to be known" was all Dread Blade said.   
  
"YOU HAD NO RIGHT" screamed Nathan. "Those were our best telepaths."  
  
The Champion of the Senior Partners turned his head to Nathan. "I have every right. They're purpose is to serve my masters. If they must die, so be it. If they were your best then they would have been able to pierce my helmet's defenses immediately after I erected them. If they were your best then they wouldn't be dead or be doomed to forever babble madly after glimpsing into my mind. Quite simply, they were not your best."  
  
"Listen here tin head" Nathan yelled angrily as he stepped up to the demon, jabbing his finger at Dread Blades chest. "You may be the Senior Partners Golden Boy but up here you're nothing. My colleagues and I answer only to the Senior Partners, no one else."  
  
"There is truth to your words so answer me this mortal. Are you the one in charge here?"  
  
"Yes I am" Nathan announced proudly.  
  
The demon did not hesitate. Immediately he placed one hand on Nathan's shoulder and with his other hand pulled on his arm, ripping it from his body. Nathan didn't have a chance to cry out as the armored fiend swung the arm at his head crushing the skull.  
  
"Wrong answer" was all Dread Blade said as the body hit the ground.  
  
"You didn't have to kill him," Lindsey said as he finally gained the courage to speak up.  
  
The fiend turned to him and Lindsey braced for the worst. But instead the demon just said, "My behavior isn't my fault. I was raised without a father" then he began to chuckle. When he finally stopped he looked at Lindsey who was horrified. He remembered the demons full name. Dread Blade the UnHoly. UnHoly either for what he did to Jesus or his actions. Dread Blade then said "Now how will you serve me to please my masters?" 


	10. 

-I have seen the horrors that lie beneath the earth. I have felt the icy breath of darkness upon my skin, and have been gripped by the skeletal talons of death itself. What prayer can ever heal the bleeding marks of Terror's embrace?  
  
The Lower levels of Tristram's cathedral.  
  
As Tara and Dawn descended the stairs, they were amazed at the medieval architecture. From their viewpoint they could see the many arched openings, support columns, and the stair design. At the foot of the stairs it ended as a semicircle that extended from a semicircle landing. Another thing that became apparent was that it was dank. But one thing they refused to go on without was light. Tara was able to restrain an overeager Dawn from stepping off into the darkness. Even though Dawn was 17, she was still the baby sister of a certain short-tempered Slayer. Dawn looked at the frowning Tara, then realized her mistake. Dawn then closed her eyes and began to chant the magic word for the firepuff spell.  
  
A small ball of fire materialized and began to fly around the two Wiccas as if it was alive, giving them a 15-foot radius of illumination. Along the walls there were small stone statues of warriors embedded in them and stone crosses as well. Walls, except for the southwestern corner surrounded them. With Dawn in the lead, they moved in that general direction, moving into an alcove.  
  
Three opened sarcophagi and one that was undisturbed occupied the alcove. There was also a large pyre in the room. Dawn asked the firepuff to land on the pyre and it obeyed, illuminating more of the ancient dungeon. With the increased light Tara saw an open door to the east and headed for it. Entering the room, she noticed scattered bones and rusted weapons, a bookcase against the wall, and another pyre. Tara pointed her finger at the pyre and spoke a word of magic. The pyre set a fire and Tara looked through the bookcase. Unfortunately, the books and scrolls all crumbled to dust, except for one. The book that did not crumble at her touch was taken by Tara where she took it to a near by podium and she began to thumb through it. She was so immersed in the book that she realized something.  
  
She had seen this language before. She had seen it once before, possibly in a dream but she couldn't make anything out of it.  
  
While Tara pondered the strange book, Dawn's curiosity got the better of her. She moved towards the undisturbed sarcophagus and began to push on the lid with everything she had. The idea that maybe there was treasure rang through her head. She continued to push on the lid until it finally moved. However before Dawn could continue to push the lid it moved by itself. Growing up on the Hellmouth, Dawn instinctively pulled back from the sarcophagus and watched as a skeleton emerged from it armed with a hand axe in each hand. Dawn's scream died in her throat as the mockery of life got out of its resting-place and moved towards her. She backed away from it, only to trip on an object that was on the floor. The skeleton got closer and closer until it was finally next to her. It raised its axes and Dawn closed her eyes. The skeleton then brought them down but before they could reach Dawn a small ball of fire impacted on its ribcage, causing it to break apart on the floor. Dawn looked for the source of the small fire and from the shadows Tara emerged.  
  
She grinned "I leave you for five minutes and already you're getting into trouble."   
  
"Well excuse me for not knowing!" she yelled angrily. "Say, what's that you got there?" Dawn said; eyeing the two books Tara carried.  
  
"Something that tells me we won't need your sister" Tara responded. Tara then led her student to the fire to study these strange texts that described magic that she had never seen before, except in dreams.  
  
Much later  
  
Dawn was actually enjoying herself as she sent small bolts of lighting from her hands straight into a pack of small creatures she had dubbed Goblins, cutting down some of them while the others fled in the darkness. Finally she was doing what her sister did, without being yelled at or protected. She was able to protect her little own self without Buffy!   
  
Behind her, Tara summoned her inner energy together into a concentration and let it loose as a stream of fire straight into another pack of Goblins, killing some and sending the others running back to whatever pit they emerged from. The two adventurers then continued heading south, until they came upon a large edifice that stood in the middle of the chamber. It had stairs that lead down. A firepuff was conjured and with it in the lead, the girls descended down the stairs.   
  
Reaching the next level down, they arrived in a small dark chamber. Noticing nothing of interest in the chamber, the girls continued on, passing through two arches when they heard two portcullises fall behind them. Both girls ran, futilely trying to pull on the bars.   
  
Both had been so full of adventure, but their overconfidence and bravado led to this mess. Both began to ponder on what to do next when they heard a deep, icy voice rasp out "The warmth of life has entered my tomb. Prepare yourself mortals, to serve my Master for eternity. Huh ha ha."  
  
  
Note: Sorry about the delay, but school, work, and new ideas mixing together is bad. 


	11. The Skeleton King

Tara and Dawn tensed up after hearing that chilly voice, each preparing to launch their newest and most potent spells. Both girls turned around and saw the largest skeleton they had seen in their lives.   
  
It was seven feet tall and was wearing a suit of rusting breast-plated armor. A golden crown with a ruby inset in the middle rested on its head and wielded a large sword that was easily over five feet in length.  
  
The Skeleton King walked down to where the girls were slowly, sizing them up as a lion does its prey. Putting its sword with the point down the Skeleton King raised its left arm, and from the floor cracks appeared and skeletons appeared from the ground. Their bones were either red or black, and were armed with axes or swords, and the Skeleton King pointed at the girls.  
  
Before they could close in on them the girls ran past the undead warriors who stood dumbfounded, firing some of their magic at the undead, felling some of them but the Skeleton King just summoned forth more from the ground.  
  
Knowing they couldn't fight a losing battle the girls fled deeper into the crypt, both terrified. But the girls were trapped and they both came to a dead end.   
  
Rather then admit defeat Dawn turned around and began firing everything she had at the skeletons with her new magic. Tara on the other hand got out her book and quickly thumbed through it, trying to find the spell she needed, but she became distracted when in the distance she heard the grinding of metal. Thinking nothing of it she continued to search while Dawn used the last of her power to hold the undead at bay, but it was hopeless. They were already upon them. But before they could attack the girls an aura of fire surrounded Tara and from the floor, a wall of fire appeared, causing some of the skeletons to fall. Then another wall of fire appeared, then another until the entire crypt was filled with flame.  
  
But the Skeleton King refused to die again. It moved as fast as it could to the girls, but then it was knocked down to the floor face first. In a rage the Skeleton King picked itself off the floor and looked for it's attacker, believing one of the girls used magic but it was kicked back down while a voice called out "So much for you not having the guts to face me."  
  
Dawn recognized that voice. Even if she was mad there was on way she could not recognize it. It was her sister. She was saved…no wait; she was so dead now that she thought about it. She franticly looked for a way to lure the Skeleton King to her. Better dead then facing a peeved Slayer who also happened to be her sister. She looked over at Tara to comment to her when she noticed the blonde Wicca on the floor, unconscious. The spell must have taken all her energy she concluded. Dawn looked back at the fight between her sister and the Skeleton King, watching her sister even after she defeated the Skeleton King while Tara continued to dream of days long gone by.   
  
  
Note: Sorry about these short parts, but the shorter they are, the faster I can post. I'm at a crossroads right now so let me know how to continue this. Do you want Xan/Tara or another chapter of Dread Blade? Let me know please. 


	12. Interlude II: Pathetic

-Break the body and the bones will heal. Break the spirit and the body will die.  
  
Hyperion Hotel  
  
"I still don't understand why I had to get you."  
  
"Well you help the helpless remember?"  
  
"But why me? Couldn't you have gotten that writer boyfriend of yours to help you?"  
  
"Angel, as much as I'd like for Jason to sweep me of my feet he has a normal job with a boss who's much worse then your alter-ego." Cordelia then grinned "Besides, if he picked me up visions or no visions I wouldn't come in if you get my meaning."  
  
Angel just groaned. "We're getting you another car tomorrow," he said as they entered the lobby.  
"Bout time" Cordelia cheerfully said, already imagining her driving an Expedition as she followed him in. It was then that she noticed that Angel had stopped in the middle of the lobby.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Something isn't right" he responded. "GUNN. KATE" he yelled out while making his way to the registration desk. Angel was immediately on alert, looking at the shadows. It looked that ever since Lilah had humiliated Lindsey, he was doing whatever he could to kill the both of them.  
  
Cordelia placed her back against the wall and felt a fluid on her back. She placed her hand on it, feeling it. It was warm, and she already knew what it was before she could see it. Blood. "Angel" she called while pointing up.  
  
Angel looked back, seeing her pointing up. He looked up and was speechless. It was a figure with limbs spread open in an X shaped pattern against the wall, and he saw that it was Gunn. Angel tuned in his eyes for a better look and saw that he was crucified to the wall with knives driven through his feet and hands.  
  
Angel immediately searched for a ladder or for some other way to get up there while Cordelia called for an ambulance. He finally found a ladder in the courtyard and placed it against the wall, climbing up. Reaching Gunn he looked to see how he should proceed, and his face was grim. Whoever had done this knew what it was doing. Angel grabbed the hilt of the one of the knives in Gunn's feet and pulled with all his strength, earning a scream from Gunn as well as removing the knife. Angel then let it fall to the ground and went on to pull out the other blade, quickly, earning more anguished screams from Gunn.   
  
"Take it easy" he told him. "I'm almost done."   
  
Gunn nodded in agreement, closing his eyes. Angel then grabbed him with one of his arms and pulled out the other knife with the other. Angel then switched arms and yanked out the last blade, gently catching Gunn. Carefully, the vampire carried Gunn down the ladder and placed him on the floor.  
  
"Angel" he whispered.  
  
"Please don't talk Gunn. You're gonna be all right."  
  
"Angel please. Kate…He's got her."  
  
"Who's got her Gunn? Lindsey? Did he do this to you?" Angel growled.  
  
"No not…Lindsey. Tall…armored."   
  
"Armor?" Angel said, then his eyes narrowed. Who would wear cumbersome armor? "Hold on Gunn. Cordy's getting an ambulance. Cordy, where's that ambulance?"  
  
Cordelia ran towards her two friends when all of a sudden she heard a terrifying war cry from above. She looked up from where she stood and saw a dark figure with blazing red eyes with a drawn sword fall from above, and she froze.  
  
It was a grave mistake as the sword went clear through her abdomen and emerged from her back, forcing her to fall towards the floor as the armored figure pulled out his sword.  
"CORDELIA" screamed Angel, running at her attacker. But the armored figure merely swung his fist at the vampire catching him off guard and sending him to the floor. Angel immediately picked him-self up but was kicked in the face, breaking his nose. He then felt himself being picked up by his jacket collar and was face to face with his attacker.  
  
"You are the one who troubles my Masters?" it said in a hollow voice. "Pathetic."  
  
"Come on, give me a fighting chance" Angel shot back.  
  
The armored figure slammed its head into Angel's, splattering blood on its black armor. "All to easy" it said, "perhaps you're.."  
  
"Ripping off Star Wars lines." Angel said weakly, earning himself another head butt.  
  
"How could Vocah have fallen to you?" the dark one said aloud, dropping Angel to the floor. "Perhaps…you were the better fighter. It has been so long since I've met a worthy opponent. I will enjoy this..hurrr" the armored figure looked down at its chest to see a dagger sticking through it. The figure grabbed the dagger and yanked it out and dropped it to the floor and before Angel's eyes the mortal wound healed itself. "Admirable" the figure said, "but useless against me" the figure said as it picked up Angel again and threw him against the desk.  
  
Groaning in pain Angel grabbed an axe and waited for his attacker to get close to him, hiding it. The dark one closed in, picking up Angel one again, when Angel struck, swinging his weapon and decapitating its head.  
  
But he was still being gripped. "Impressive" he heard the hollow voice continue. "Most impressive."  
  
"STOP IT. What are you?" Angel demanded.  
  
Angel's answer was being thrown against the wall and to his horror the dark one knelt down and picked up its head, unceremoniously placing it back on its body. "I am Hatred. I am Destruction. I am Terror," it said as it grabbed Angel again, then he threw him up against the ceiling. "I am Dread Blade the UnHoly" he said as Angel's battered body fell to the floor.  



	13. Way into his heart

Tara's head was pounding as she groaned in agony. "What did I do last night?" she thought. Then she noticed a glass of water and two aspirin on the nightstand. She reached over grabbed the aspirin and drank them down with the water without hesitation, then pulled back the covers and in a half dazed stupor got out of the bed and headed for the shower.   
  
Reaching for the doorknob Tara turned it and walked into the shower when she noticed two things. The first that she was completely naked and that for some reason she was now in a hallway rather then her dorm shower. "Hey where'd the shower go?" she said aloud.  
  
"It's back in the room to the right" she heard a voice call out. Tara froze as she recognized the voice. No it couldn't have been. Last night was a dream. It had to have been. Of course! All she had to do was get a cold shower and she'd wake up. She headed back into the room and turned on the shower.  
  
For fifteen minutes she tried to wake herself up but she came to the conclusion that it was futile. Last night had really happened. She had made a fool of herself, and had slept with Xander. Part of her was embarrassed but when she thought about it, it didn't really disturb her that much. "What am I thinking?" she said to herself. "He's a guy, and I'm a girl…wait a minute it does make sense. Great now I'm talking like Anya." She knew that she was slipping into denial. "But I'm lesbian and guys are pigs" she thought to herself. But then she remembered what Willow had told her about her best friend.  
That he was funny, smart despite appearances and most importantly he was a real nice guy. Besides, he really knew how to make her squeal, if that wasn't a dream either. Suddenly what she did with Xander didn't seem so bad after all. She could have ended up with worse. She could have wound up with Riley.   
  
"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all," she thought. After watching countless movies, Jerry, and Montel she knew women complained about wanting nice guys and not finding them. But now she realized why they never got nice guys. It was because they always overlooked the nice guys for the bad boy types. Buffy was proof enough of that from what Willow had told her. A plan formed in her head.  
  
  
A few days later  
  
  
Tara was about done moving in with Xander. After her shower, they had long discussion and they came to an understanding. What had happened between the two of them was a fluke. Tara however allowed Xander to believe that. Knowing that she wouldn't really get along well with Willow Xander had offered Tara the extra room in his apartment. It was too good to be true for her but she realized and pointed out that she didn't have a job. Once again she was thankful that Xander was who he was.   
  
They came to a compromise. As long as she helped around it'd be all right. It was then that Tara mentioned that she had some domestic skills, most importantly she was able to cook. That was when Xander drew the line. He didn't want her to become his servant but Tara had said it wouldn't be a problem. She knew Xander loved to eat and what better way into his heart? Besides she pulled a guilt trip on him when she insisted that she wanted to help as a way of showing her appreciation for what he was doing for her. As she predicted Xander had caved in.  
  
She smiled at the memory of seeing him pout as he realized he lost. He had looked so adorable. Already she could imagine seeing his face when he saw that she was making his favorite Italian dish, Fettuccine Alfredo and her eyes sparkled at the thought of feeling his arms around her again that she sighed. But as you know it's not a good idea to daydream when you're making dinner and such was the case when Tara added in her oblivious state too much of an ingredient.   
  
When Xander returned from work Tara already had the table set and the Fettuccine on the table. Coming home tired and hungry as well as seeing his favorite dish Xander started to eat without waiting for Tara who had just gone into the kitchen to get the drinks. When she returned and saw Xander halfway through with his plate she got the sudden urge to scold him for ruining the evening when he suddenly got up and ran for the bathroom.   
  
Puzzled Tara followed him in concern. Her cooking couldn't be that bad. Her family always looked forward to her cooking. She saw Xander knelling alongside the toilet bowl and vomiting. Still confused Tara returned to the dinner table and said the words for a cantrip. The result was the food began to emit a green glow and she knew she had made a mistake in preparing the dish. Once again she sighed knowing that she had suffered a drawback, but then beamed at the thought of playing nurse to him.   
  
"Oh Xander I'm so sorry" she said. "Here, let me help you" she said picking him up and taking him to his room.   
  
"You don't have to help me. Really, I'll be uppity in no time."  
  
"Oh come on Xander" she said smiling. "Let me help you. Besides, I want to see if that nursing course I took wasn't a waste of time."   
  
She then heard Xander chuckle and in a little annoyed tone asked him "What's so funny Harris?"  
  
"Nurse Tara Maclay. I'd have to see it to believe it," he said.  
  
"Ohhhh. Just for that I won't even bother dressing up in the Naughty Nurse outfit Xander."  
  
Xander's face froze as the thought registered in his brain, wondering if she was joking or serious.  



	14. Do you know what you've done?

Two Months later  
  
"Please Xander" she begged.  
  
"Tara no. Don't ask this of me. Please don't" he sternly stated.  
  
"Oh come. It's not going to kill you" she countered.  
  
"Tara, I can't. I'm gonna be in Hell tomorrow."  
  
"Don't even go there," she warned.   
"Tara, tomorrow I have to handle tough character types that not even Buffy could handle."  
  
"Do you mean to tell me you'd rather handle construction workers then go to the carnival with me?" she said while giving him the biggest sad eyes she could.  
  
"Tara, I can't," he said while choking on those words. He knew what she was doing.  
  
"Plllleeeeaaaasssseeee" she said. But Xander didn't respond. She then put her hands to her face and began to sob lightly.  
  
"Why me?" Xander said to no one in particular. If there was one thing Xander couldn't stand it was seeing a girl cry. "Please stop crying Tara. I'm really sorry for hurting you. Just let me get ready and we'll go."  
  
"Thank you " she said excitedly, hugging him, with no evidence of crying on her face.  
  
  
Much later  
  
"Oh look" Tara pointed cheerfully. "Isn't that the cutest thing?"  
  
Xander could only just stare at what Tara had indicated. "Uh…yeah it is the cutest thing I've seen" Xander lied as he looked at the stuffed clown.  
  
"Do you really think so? Could you please win it for me?" Tara pleaded.   
  
"Okay" Xander said before she could start the water works. He paid the vender a dollar and was given a football. All he had to do was throw the pigskin through a tire. He could do this. He wound his arm back while holding the ball, then threw the ball, and missed. "Rats" he said. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out another dollar and missed again.   
  
"Third's the charm" he said smiling to Tara as he got out another dollar. But this time, Xander closed his eyes and began to think happy thoughts. The Easter Rabbit chasing Anya. Buffy, Angel, and Riley appearing on Springer. Spike staking himself for canceling Passions. A life time supply of Twinkies. Dido and Penelope Cruz covered in chocolate syrup, begging him to lick it off them. Okay now he was motivated. Xander threw the ball and this time it through the tire. Xander raised his right arm in triumph when he suddenly felt his body being crushed.   
  
Believing it to have been a demon, Xander instinctively sought to protect Tara when he noticed she was hugging him while saying out loud "You did it."  
  
Smiling, the vendor handed out the stuffed clown to Tara who held it lovingly. Then a dark smile appeared on her face and she began to taunt Xander with it, knowing of his fear of clowns.  
  
Xander cringed from the clown, then turned around and ran.  
  
She happily chased him back to the car.  
  
  
The entrance to the apartment  
  
"I had a wonderful time Xander..."  
  
"I don't call being pursued by an evil witch and her clown slave a good time" Xander said in mock anger.  
  
"Your such a baby" she chided while holding the clown to her chest.  
  
"No I'm not" he pouted.  
  
"Yes you are. But thank you anyway."  
  
Xander then reached into his jacket and pulled out his keys but before he could open the door Tara turned him around and kissed him. It wasn't a savage kiss like the one from the previous night. It was gentler. But as abruptly as Tara started it, Xander finished it, breaking away from Tara.  
  
"What are you doing Tara?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry Xander, but it's something I've been wanting to do for weeks."  
  
"Tara, you don't want to get mixed up with me. You deserve better."  
  
"I deserve better?" she repeated, not believing what he was saying.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, let's face it Tara, I'm not the perfect boyfriend. I barely got through High School, couldn't get into college. I can't even hold a decent job."  
  
Tara sighed "But that's what I like about you Xander. You're very modest, even though you tend to underscore yourself."  
  
"But..but."  
  
"You're the perfect boyfriend. You're kind, sensitive, you don't let anything stop you, even when it looks hopeless, and please let me finish okay. I know you've had problems but did that stop you?"  
  
"But that's not the point…"  
  
"Not the point? The point is that you've been constantly hurt that you've built these barriers around yourself Xander. Cordelia, Anya, Ampata, Faith, and Buffy. At least give me a chance."  
  
"You don't know anything me."   
  
"I don't know anything? Unlike Anya, I know a relationship isn't built just on sex. Unlike Faith I know the importance of being open with each other. Unlike Cordelia, appearances don't matter, and let's not forget Buffy. She wouldn't know what a soulmate was if it walked up to her and said, "Hi, I'm your soulmate." The nearest thing you had to a perfect girl was Ampata, if you don't count her sucking out people's life forces."  
  
Xander was silent, his head in turmoil from what she had said.  
  
"Xander, we don't have to rush. We can take it slow, any speed you want."  
  
"All right. You win. But I warn you, I'll give you a go but don't get your hopes high Tara. I still say your guy or gal is still out there." Xander then opened the door to the apartment and walked in. But before he could turn on the lights Tara wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Wanna bet?" she said, then grabbed his arm and took him with her to his bedroom. She was gonna win this battle.  
  
  
Sunnydale 2001  
  
"Do you know what I like about you Tara?" Xander said as he held Tara in the bed, her head resting on his chest.  
  
She looked up into his dark brown eyes. "The fact that I haven't tossed out your Babylon 5 plates?" she said while smiling.   
  
"Don't even go there Tara. Tossing out Ivanova will earn you an eternity of being tickled in your special spot."   
  
Tara immediately got her distance from him. "Bring it on" she said in mock challenge.   
  
"Hey, using magic is cheating. Besides, you don't have a talking cat so what makes you think I'll take your threat seriously? But seriously, thanks to you, I'm getting a promotion. You're now looking at the new foreman. You've given me reason to actually go on."  
  
"Keep up with the sweet talk and maybe I won't turn you into a talking cat."  
  
"You do that and you'll never get the present I got for you."  
  
"Oh" she said curiously. "Like what?"  
  
"Like these" he said opening the drawer of his nightstand and pulling out a small case. "Buffy gave me the idea. Keep in mind I had it commissioned when we were friends." Xander opened the case to reveal two silver rings; each had a name inscribed in it. Xander gave Tara the one with his name inscribed in it, while he took the one with her name inscribed. "Guess we can consider it official now."  
  
Sunnydale 2001  
Old Warehouse  
  
Glory continued chanted the words for the ceremony, undisturbed by Dawn's struggles on the altar. She raised a crystal dagger with both hands, then in a quick motion brought it down on Dawn's leg, beginning the bleeding process. Glory then began to chant more words of a language that was ancient when Babylon rose.   
  
However at the most crucial part of the ceremony, something hit the goddess from behind, causing her to mispronounce crucial words. Dawn's blood that had been glowing red, began to glow green, then from Dawn's body, magical energies emerged and began to swirl around her, then they created a vortex that slowly began to increase in size.  
  
Glory turned around and grabbed her interruption by his neck. "Do you know what you've done Ape?" she said, bile in her words.  
  
"No, but I'm guessing that it falls under 'stopped psycho from ending world' category."  
  
"For now. You may have won the war ape, but you've lost the battle. The Key may no longer have the power to open anymore dimensional gates, but that vortex won't close until someone goes through it." Glory then threw him against the wall, then vanished as she used a teleportation spell.  
  
While Glory was confronting Xander, Tara had released Dawns restraints and moved to where her lover was. He was still alive, but noticed that he was gazing at the rapidly expanding vortex. She knew what he was thinking, but before she could protest he took her in his arms and gave her a long, meaningful kiss, then broke it off. Then he turned around and before she could protest he dived through the portal. The portal then stopped swirling, and then began to contract until it sealed itself shut.   
  
Tara on the other hand was near cationic. The man she loved was gone. Never would he comfort her, see him laugh, or appreciate her. As the thought sunk in she fainted leaving a frightened Dawn to look after her.  
  
Note: More suprsies next chapter but I'm going totake a break from this story to work on Hi, Bye, and Lies for three to four chapters. I just can't neglect that one. 


	15. Family

Sunnydale 2001  
  
When Tara regained consciousness she found herself in a bed. That realization calmed her, having her think that it had all been a dream. That Xander hadn't been killed. She reached over for the lamp but her hand grasped nothing. She pulled back the covers and swung her legs out of the bed nearly catching her gown…strange she didn't sleep in a gown. Not since what happened to the last one when they used handcuffs..Tara then felt her face go red again. She moved towards the light switch, when she hit her legs against something.   
  
She gave out a cry of pain that mixed with the sound of small metal objects hitting the floor. "What the Hell was happening? Where am I?" she thought. As if it was answered the room's door was immediately opened and the lights came on. As Tara's eyes adjusted to the light she saw that the new person appeared to be a hospital orderly. He quickly helped her to her feet and led Tara back to the bed while at the same time shouting for the doctor.  
  
A few moments later, the doctor arrived to find Tara in a high state of anxiety. The doctor noticed that the poor girl was darting her eyes everywhere as if looking for something, then without warning Tara got up and covering her mouth ran out the door. The doctor yelled to her that what she was looking for was to the left, then she slowly followed Tara to the ladies room.  
  
As she entered the lavatory she found Tara flushing the toilet and before she could ask her if she was okay Tara said in a demanding tone "What the fuck is wrong with me?" still coughing somewhat.  
  
"Well Ms. Maclay you suffered a moderate case of shock, or in other words you fainted. You also suffered from a very mild concussion as well. As for the upset stomach, have you noticed if it's been frequent?"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? Have long have I been here?"  
  
"Nearly a day."  
  
"Xander" she said. "What happened to Xander?"  
  
"Ms. Maclay, I have no idea what Xander is but I need to know your answer. Have you been sickly lately?"  
  
"Since last Thursday" Tara snapped. "Now if you're done playing 'Twenty Questions' I need to find out what happened to my boyfriend," she said moving past the Doctor.  
  
"Ms. Maclay, there's something you need to know."  
  
"Look Doctor, I really appreciate what you've done for me but I need to go." Tara then turned around and headed for the bathroom doors.  
  
"Ms. Maclay, you're pregnant! Five weeks at least" the doctor blurted out, causing Tara to freeze in place. She looked back at the doctor then at her belly. Then she fainted again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A week had gone by following the revelation that she was pregnant, and Tara was no closer to a solution. She was mourning and in turmoil. Part of her wanted to get rid of the baby not because she didn't want a baby but rather she was too young to have a baby. It just wouldn't be fair to the baby. She didn't have a job and wouldn't be able to take care of the child while she still had four more years of school to complete before she became a teacher. But her maternal instincts refused to allow her to go through an abortion, as well as her brain telling her that this was Xander's child as well. The last "gift" she had from Xander.   
  
Of all of Xander's "friends" only Dawn and Giles were fully aware of the circumstances of Xander's 'death.' Buffy of course jumped to the conclusion that the blame for his death lay with Xander, although Glory did have some of the blame.   
  
Another thing that bothered Tara was that Buffy said that it was bound to happen sooner or later, and was "too busy" to attend the funeral, but then again she had to deal with the problem of a psycho killing demon that nearly got her mother.  
  
Knowing that she had no way to maintain herself, Mr. Giles had offered her a modest paying job at the Magic Box. Especially since Anya had left to work at a bank. Thanks to the support of Mr. Giles, Tara wasn't really worried about the future that faced her and the child that no one except her and the doctor knew she carried.  
  
"The Magic Shop"  
Five Weeks later  
  
"I didn't want you to see ... what I am," Tara said.  
  
"What do you mean, what you are?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"Demon." Tara's father said. The Scooby Gang all turned to look at Tara's father as he continued. "The women in our family have a demon in them. Her mother had it. That's where the magic comes from." All of the Scooby Gang looked at the blonde, who just looked down.   
  
"We came to take her home before... well, before things like ... this started happening" he finished pointing the dead demons.  
  
"You cast a spell on us, to keep us from seeing your demon side" Giles said realizing what happened. Then looking at Buffy he said to her "That's why we couldn't see our attackers."  
  
Buffy then turned around to look at her sister. "We could've been killed."  
  
Tara then announced abruptly as she rose to her feet "I'll go. I'm so sorry" she said to her friends, then looking at Giles she said "You don't have to pay me this check. I'll understand."  
  
Trying not to smile Tara's father said "The camper's outside."  
  
Dawn was about to protest when Tara's father said, "She belongs with us. We know how to control her problem."  
  
To everyone's surprise Dawn just shouted back "You can't just take her."  
  
"It's not your decision, young lady" he said smugly.   
  
Giles walked up to Tara, asking her "Do you want to leave?"   
The blonde shook her head, sobbing. She didn't want to raise her daughter with her family, but they were the only ones who could help her whether she liked it or not.  
  
"My daughter knows what's right. The girl belongs with her family. I know you understand that."  
  
"Yes we do" Buffy said. Every eye turned to her as she glared at Tara. "You want her, Mr. Maclay? You can go ahead and take her. All you have to do is go through me."  
  
Tara raised her head; eyes filled with hope as her father shouted out "What?"  
  
"You heard me," Buffy said, cracking her knuckles. "Just kick my ass and you can take Tara out of here against her will."  
  
"Then you gotta tangle with me" Dawn said walking next to her sister.  
  
"What kind of twisted joke is this? Do you really think two little girls are going to scare me?"  
  
"She's a biter," the elder Summers sister said pointing to Dawn.   
  
Giles then walked up behind the sisters. "I'm not letting you take my best employee," he said, causing Tara to beam a little with pride. Willow and Spike then walked up and stood in front of Tara. "We're her family now," Willow said.   
  
"So sod off wanker" Spike finished  
  
Maclay was seething with anger and Tara's brother stomped towards his sister. "Tara, if you don't get in that car, I swear by god I will beat you down."  
  
"Try it and you're in the ICU" Spike snarled, switching to his game face scaring Donny and causing him to take a few steps back.  
  
"What in Hell are you?" Donny demanded.  
  
Willow then took the opportunity to find another solution. "What kind of demon is she?" she asked. "I mean there's different types. Billy Idol here happens to be a vampire" Willow stated.  
  
"What does it matter what kind of demon she is" Tara's cousin exclaimed. "Demons are evil."  
  
"Looks like a job for Super Spike" Spike said sarcastically as he walked up to Tara and took a swung at her jaw. However before he could connect Spike began to hold his head while howling in pain.  
  
"He's hurting" Tara said surprised, and smiling.   
  
Buffy turned around grinning at a confused Mr. Maclay. "That only works on humans."  
  
"There's no demon in there" Spike said. "That's just a family legend, am I right? Just a bit of spin to keep the ladies in line" It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"I'm not a demon" Tara whispered. Did you hear that Xander? Our daughter won't be a demon she thought.  
  
Giles then raised his voice "Mr. Maclay, I do believe your business here is concluded."  
  
"Tara" her father said. The blonde looked at her father. "For eighteen years your family has taken care of you and supported you. If you wanna turn your back-  
  
"Just leave" Tara said sadly. Mr. Maclay scowled at his daughter muttering "Magic," then turned around and headed for the door. Donny then took the opportunity to walk closer to Tara, coming face to face with her, and then he slugged her real hard below the stomach.   
  
The air was knocked out of Tara and she fell to the floor clutching her stomach. Buffy was immediately upon Donny, giving him a haymaker that sent him flying towards the store entrance. Beth then helped Donny get back up and both followed Maclay.  
  
Dawn was the first to help Tara get up, and all began to hug her as she told her unborn child that they were free.  
  
Xander and Tara's Apartment  
2:12 AM  
  
Tara's eyes shot open as she felt extreme pain in her stomach. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She reached for the phone to call 911 but another painful spasm shot through her. What was wrong with her? She reached for the phone and was barely able to dial 9-1-1 before she fell unconscious. But as she did she felt her heart die for the second time. She wasn't able to feel her daughter.  
  
Note: Well, this is the final Flashback. From here on everything is going back where it left off in Tristram. Comments appriciated   
  
Next chapter, Tara sees Xan and the SG find out what happened in Tristram.  
  
  



	16. The Warrior

Ruins of Tristram   
2004  
  
It had been two days since Tara had fallen unconscious after igniting a wall of fire in the crypt of what had once been King Leoric. Anya had been at loss for words, swearing that a party of adventurers had defeated his corpse, among them Xander if it was Xander, but Giles had deduced that if Leoric was buried without the crown, he would finally be at rest. He wasn't disappointed.   
  
Buffy of course had been furious with her sister but what could she do. Like it or not Dawn was a Summers girl. Stubbornness was a part of them, which was demonstrated as she insisted in joining the group in slowly exploring the lower chambers of the dungeon, something which Buffy finally caved in to much to the younger girl's delight.   
  
Below the Cathedral were catacombs that were littered with bones. Foremost among them were those that appeared to belong to Goat men. But despite the bones, the dungeon was still dangerous, as the party had discovered a few unearthly creatures still lived in the dungeon. The dungeon also fascinated him, Wesley, and most of all Lilah but it was still very dangerous.   
  
But the true treasure that caught his eye were texts that he was deciphering even now thanks to Anya. But what worried him was Tara. It seemed that nothing could wake Tara from her "coma." What possessed her to descend into that dungeon?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tara found herself in a dark hallway. The walls were ornamented with spike like bones, and the occasional chained, mutilated body. She summoned forth a firepuff and saw that in the center of the room naked corpses embedded in spears. What was going on? She thought. Where am I? This isn't any vision of mine. She tried not to panic when she then heard the sound of booted feet on the floor behind her and she turned around, coming face to face with a lanky, pale man with white hair.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Who I am is of no importance child. Let us just say that I am your guide."  
  
"My guide?" Tara said confused. "Guide for what?"  
  
"Your guide to answers" the guide said cryptically, then he led her down the hall where he then came to a stop by a great chamber. "Here is what you seek" her guide spoke as it pointed to the large pentagram in the middle. "There are sixteen levels to this dungeon. In the deepest one you shall find the answers."  
  
"Why this chamber? What happened here and what am I looking for?" Tara asked. Her guide stared at her then he faced away from her. He raised his right arm and she saw a ghastly sight. Four women appeared out of nowhere and were lying on the floor. For some reason she knew them to be "Slayers" even though they called themselves the Sisters of the Sightless Eye. Wait a minute. How did she know that? They were wearing either plated or mailed armor and armed with a bow. Two were badly wounded while the other two were dead. One had its head missing while the other was burned beyond recognition, then she saw it. A great demon, with red hide, yellow eyes and spikes protruding from its back. It easily stood over ten feet in height. She saw the demon move towards one of the survivors and was about to pick her up to finish her when she heard a swishing sound of a knife. The knife bounced off the demons hide and Tara looked for the origin of the knife.   
  
She saw what appeared to be a warrior stand confidently before the demon. He wore plated armor with a strange symbol. It was a cross, but at the bottom point was an arrow and there was an extra horizontal line below the other horizontal strip that was longer. In his left hand was a great shield with the emblem of a lion engraved on it and a great sword in his right hand. A helmet that kept him from the outside world except for the eye slits covered his face.  
  
The demon raised both of its arms sending forth a blaze of fire at the warrior but he merely raised his shield, causing the fire to bounce off harmlessly. Growling the beast charged at the warrior, its roar drowning out any thought in the warrior's head. All he did was swing his sword, but the sword bounced off the creature's hide. Laughing the demon grabbed the warrior's sword hand at the wrist and began to squeeze. Crying out in pain the warrior released his grip on the sword and it clattered to the ground. The demon then released his newest victim, shoving him to the floor.   
  
The warrior then removed the gauntlet that protected his hand and began to rub his hand, trying to soothe the pain when something caught Tara's eye. It was a Silver Ring with the inscription 'Tara.' She ran towards the warrior when the demon then threw his fire at her, consuming her and with that Tara awoke from her sleep screaming Xander's name.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tara screaming out Xander's name had caught Giles just as he had finished translating a work that had obviously been done by a deranged individual. Lilah was immediately at the Wicca's side, trying to calm the poor girl down, and it became obvious to Giles why she had done what she had done. It seemed that she was in love with Xander and was seeking answers. But even if they found answers, they were 1120+ years too late. He turned back to translating the remaining works, trying not to think of what might had befallen the young man he considered his son.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was setting and the Scooby Gang had already started a campfire as they prepared to settle for the night. Willow and Dawn made attempts to talk to Tara but for an unknown reason she remained silent. Buffy had wisely decided not to chew out Tara considering what new magic she knew. But then again thanks to her, Dawn was able to protect herself. This had become apparent when dog-like monsters that spat a form of acid surrounded Dawn. Dawn had held out one of her arms and a large concentration of energy exploded from around her, killing all of her attackers. Buffy had never seen the spell that Dawn had called 'Flash.'  
  
But what was really strange was that no one; not even Anya knew how to read the spell books. Not even Dawn was able to make out anything, but she was able to wield the magic. Willow on the other hand was in the process of trying to learn another set of the magic they had found but without Tara, it was a dead-end.  
  
The companions gathered around the fire and were telling each other stories. Buffy described her battle with a Goat demon that walked like a man while Wesley had his arms around Lilah's waste and talked about their future.   
  
As Buffy finished telling her story, Giles then took the opportunity to make an announcement. "I have finished translating the texts that you recovered Buffy and though it has nothing to do with what happened here, it does shed a completely new light on the world we know. This one is called The Great Conflict" Giles then began to read from a piece of paper that had the translations  
  
"Take heed and bear witness to the truths that lie herein, for they are the last legacy of the Horadrim. There is a war that rages on even now, beyond the fields that we know - between the utopian kingdoms of the High Heavens and the chaotic pits of the Burning Hells. This war is known as the Great Conflict, and it has raged and burned longer than any of the stars in the sky. Neither side ever gains sway for long as the forces of Light and Darkness constantly vie for control over all creation."  
  
"So the war between God and Satan is called 'The Great Conflict?' Talk about lack of creativity. But then again from what you've just read, it would explain why I haven't gotten 'heavenly' help. Heaven's just too busy to intervene every apocalypse I guess."  
  
"Actually Buffy, it seems that the End of Days will never happen."  
  
"What? What are you saying Giles?"   
  
"Are you sure Rupert?" Lilah challenged. "Angel is supposed to become human after the Apocalypse."  
  
"I am surprised like all of you, but if what the next part is true, the Final Judgement may not even occur."   
  
The entire group was at loss for words, so Giles took it as an opportunity to continue.  
  
"So it came to be that there was a great revolution within the Burning Hells known as The Dark Exile. The Lesser Evils overthrew the Three Prime Evils and banished their spirit forms to the mortal realm. The demons Belial (the Lord of Lies) and Azmodan (the Lord of Sin) fought to claim rulership of Hell during the absence of the Three Brothers. All of Hell polarized between the factions of Belial and Azmodan while the forces of the High Heavens continually battered upon the very Gates of Hell."   
  
"There's a civil war in Hell?" Dawn asked not believing it.  
  
"So how does this tell you that there will be no Biblical Apocalypse?" Willow asked.  
  
"Hell is…was ruled by Three Brothers" Wesley said understanding.  
  
"And they were banished to this realm" Spike said also realizing the importance of that passage. "If those three blokes are exiled here, they can't start the Apocalypse."  
  
"But isn't there a danger that they could return to Hell?" Anya asked.  
  
"Well, it seems that it was tried" Giles said and was about to read the next part when he noticed a blue white mist surround Tara who had stayed deathly quiet the entire time. Her pupils were glowing blue and she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Many demons traveled to the mortal realm in search of the Three Brothers. These demons were followed to the mortal plane by Angels who hunted them throughout the vast cities of the East. The Angels allied themselves with a secretive Order of mortal magi named the Horadrim, who quickly became adept at hunting demons. They also made many dark enemies in the underworlds."  
  
The entire Scooby Gang just stared at Tara. It seemed as if she were possessed, for she had spoken with a man's voice. Before more questions could arise Tara continued with the same male voice.  
  
"When the Eternal Conflict between the High Heavens and the Burning Hells falls upon mortal soil, it is called the Sin War. Angels and Demons walk amongst humanity in disguise, fighting in secret, away from the prying eyes of mortals. Some daring, powerful mortals have even allied themselves with either side, and helped to dictate the course of the Sin War."  
  
The entire party was silent, and Giles was mixed between freaking and fascinated. Tara had read the last two translations as if by memory, but how? As he was about to question Tara, the strange mist rescinded and Tara blinked.  
  
"Sorry, I must have blanked out. Could anyone tell me what I missed?"   
  
Again everyone was quiet. It seemed that Tara had no idea what she had done. Before anyone could interrupt Giles finished the last one saying this one was obviously written by a mad individual.   
  
"All praises to Diablo - Lord of Terror and Survivor of The Dark Exile. When he awakened from his long slumber, my Lord and Master spoke to me of secrets that few mortals know. He told me the kingdoms of the High Heavens and the pits of the Burning Hells engage in an eternal war. He revealed the powers that have brought this discord to the realms of man. My lord has named the battle for this world and all who exist here the Sin War."  
  
"So I'm fighting the Sin War?" a voice rang out. It was Buffy.  
  
"Yes it appears so."  
  
"Okay, but where are the Angels that supposed to help me?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Gee didn't you have Angel help and boink you?" Dawn thought sarcastically. The one problem with her sister is that she acted as if the world revolved around her since she was the Slayer.   
  
"I don't know Buffy, but what is important is that we now have a name of one of the Prime Evils and he must be a powerful demon" Giles said stated the obvious.  
  
"Prime Evils?"  
  
"One of the rulers of Hell" Lilah said. "And it also sounds like he's running around the loose."  
  
"Is it possible that he created the Hellmouth?" Willow asked.  
  
Giles responded "I don't know but it may be possible. Lilah, see what the Council can uncover about Diablo."  
  
Lilah nodded and got up from the floor, Wesley reluctantly releasing his wife as she reached for her portfolio for her cell phone to call the Council.  
  
"Isn't Diablo Spanish for Devil" Tara asked.  
  
"Why yes it is" Wesley said.  
  
"You mean the real Big Bad was kicked out of Hell?" Buffy asked, not believing what was being said. The idea itself was unheard of. Maybe tomorrow she would find more answers rather questions when they went back to the dungeon.  
  
As for Tara, she remembered the words of the strange man from her dream. "There are sixteen levels to this dungeon. In the deepest one you shall find the answers."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There were six of them who stood motionlessly in the hills overlooking the intruders. All wore plated armor and were armed with a variety of weapons. The leader of the party continued to observe the intruders through his binoculars, looking each one carefully. As he settled on one of the blonde girls, he recognized her and questions flooded his head. The Slayer. What was she doing at this cursed place? Did she still have the Key? He lowered his binoculars and turned to his right hand man. "Alert all commands. The Slayer and her playmates are here and I think it has to do with the Key."   



	17. Interlude III: The Gift

-He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster.  
  
Carita's Karaoke Bar  
  
Angel and Cordelia's boyfriend, Jason walked into the Carita's with the intent of singing the worst song possible if it came down to that in order to discover the whereabouts and means of defeating the Fiend that shattered the team and mopped the floor with Angel. Despite Angel's warnings, Jason had insisted in tagging along to avenge his girlfriend. Angel immediately searched for the Host but he jumped when he felt someone pat his back.   
  
Turning around with his guard up Angel was face to face with the Host who smiled. Looking over at Jason, Angel saw him a little uneasy despite coming here for a few months now. The Host greeted Jason warmly while Jason just nodded his head nervously. Angel was about to ask the Host to warm up the karaoke machine when Jason got down to the point saying, "We're looking for a guy…"  
  
"Wearing spiked black armor from head to toe and wearing a four-horned helmet with glowing red eyes. He also carries a wicked looking sword right?" the Host finished.  
  
"How did you know that?" Jason asked.  
  
"He was here about five minutes ago. He's a sadistic bastard. Sang Whitney Houston's 'Greatest Love of all.'  
  
"What did you get from him?" Angel asked.   
  
"I couldn't get a clear reading on him" the Host said. "Only thing I could make out was that he has it in for you."  
  
"Anything else?" Angel demanded.  
  
"Well, he did leave you this package" the Host said moving behind the bar to retrieve a long box. On the box was a card. Angel opened the card that said, 'Here is the most powerful weapon of one of your namesake. Use it well.' Angel put the card down and began to open the package.   
  
Within minutes he had unwrapped the gift. It was a sword. 'A weapon of one of your namesake.' Could this have been the sword of a real Angel? The sword was made of blue crystal. It was beautifully crafted and as he admired the blade it began to give off a blue-white glow. Angel looked around the bar and he saw him. The bar patrons had stepped aside to give him a wide berth. In one hand he held the sword that he had ran through Cordy, her dried blood still on it, and it was glowing purple. Angel immediately turned back towards the sword but it was then that he noticed that it was missing. Turning back towards the fiend that called himself Dread Blade the UnHoly he saw Jason charging at the fiend while swinging the blue crystal sword despite the Host's protests against fighting here.   
  
Dread Blade easily parried the young mans undisciplined blows and he made a counterattack of his own that Jason easily blocked. Realizing that the sword made him stronger Jason pressed on with his attack with new confidence driving the Hell Knight back and out through the rear exit leaving Angel puzzled. Why would Dread Blade provide him with the means to defeat him? Why all the trouble just to die? Angel ran after the two combatants that battled with in the night with relentless fury.  
  
As Angel stepped outside into the streets of Los Angeles he was assailed by rain and the sound of two swords clashing. He tried to find the combatants but to no avail did not find them when he then saw a purple light as well as a blue-white glow coming from above. Angel looked for a ladder to ascend the buildings where his friend and his enemy fought when it dawned on him what his enemy's motive was.  
  
It was a game of cat and mouse and Jason was letting his hatred and revenge blinding him to the possibility that the Knight was toying with him. What was it that James Earl Jones said, "What is steel compared to the hand that wields it?" Just because Jason had that sword didn't mean he had Dread Blade's experience.  
  
Reaching the top Angel shouted to Jason but it was no use. The kid refused to listen. Then the Knight finally showed his true colors. Feigning a thrust the Knight quickly gripped the sword with two hands and executed a downward stroke knocking the angelic sword from Jason's hands. With his other gauntlet covered fist he struck across Jason's jaw. A sickening crunch was heard indicating it was broken. Next the Knight swung his sword across Jason's torso, beginning a river of blood. Jason stood stunned from this action allowing the Hell Knight the time to knee him in the stomach as a result. Angel ran towards them stopping to pick up the crystal sword when his hand began to burn.  
  
Angel cursed his luck. It was an Angel's weapon, but it was still a holy weapon. As he looked back at what may have been the death of his friend he saw the Fiend bring down both of his fists against Jason's spine, breaking it and causing Jason to howl in pain and rage. Angel charged at the fiend changing into his 'game' face and sending them both over the edge. Angel landing hard on the ground dislocating his shoulder. Angel painfully got back on his feet and prepared for the Knight's attack but amazingly it didn't arrive. Angel looked around and found no trace of his new enemy. He looked back up to gauge the fall catching a iron fence then his eyes fell upon the impaled body of Dread Blade the UnHoly whose red eyes were beginning to dim.  
  
He had done it he thought but what about Kate? Why kidnap Kate? It didn't make sense if Wolfram and Hart had sent this guy. Why would Lindsey endanger the woman he was in love with? Of course he could have been sent from someone higher up the ladder of that damned law firm. Remembering Jason Angel raced back to the Bar to call the paramedics.  
  
After the Host helped him relocate his shoulder Angel went back to somehow keep Jason alive, as well as safeguard the Angel's sword. Taking off his jacket, Angel covered the sword with it. After making sure Jason was still alive he moved back towards the edge to look at his dead enemy, wondering who he was. Just some answers which would create more questions. He looked over the edge and found an empty fence. The body was gone! Angel looked from his vantage point but the pouring rain made it hard to see anything. Deep down he knew that the body had gotten up and walked away.  
  



End file.
